Rise of the New Goblin
by darklight93
Summary: Attention, Spidey fans! SpiderMan receives the black suit as Harry Osborn becomes the New Goblin in his quest to destory Peter Parker! Gotta read this one! Chapter 7 up!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

A/N: Finally…I get to submit a document into This is my first story. Hope you won't take it harshly if it's bad. Enjoy. Oh yeah… I don't own spider-man or any of its characters. WARNING: Spider-Man 3 spoilers (maybe).

Rise of the New Goblin

Prologue

The Webhead of New York

It was evening. Darkness crawled over the horizon, desperate to block the sun, thus, forming night. The air was becoming from warm to cold as shadows owned by New York's skyscrapers began to fade for the sun was setting. Then out from the darkness, hanging onto a thin webline, swinging, was the amazing Spider-Man. The wall crawling hero, dressed in blue and red thighs, was considered as a hero by the citizens of the city. But some, however, think him as a public menace. This campaign is led by none other than the editor of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson.

Behind the Spider-Man mask wasn't some famous movie star you've ever seen, (excluding the Spider-Man movies. Damn, I can't wait for Spider-Man 3 to come out!) but it was just a normal photographer, Peter Parker. He works for the Bugle,where his pictures of himself (masquerading as Spider-Man of course) are abused, as Jameson puts them under headlines such as: Masked Menace Terrorizes New York City! At least his pictures always make it to the front page unlike Eddie Brock, who has a grudge against Peter and Spider-Man. Unbeknownst to the world, Peter Parker received these spider-like powers when he was fifteen. This was because a genetically altered spider had accidentally bit him, causing his DNA structure to combine with the experimental spider's venom which was flowing in his veins. It didn't kill him, but gave him extraordinary abilities. He had super strength, agility, the ability to crawl on walls, weblines shooting out from his wrists and a sixth sense, the ability to sense danger before it happened.

Now, why did Peter dedicate his powers to fight crime? Why not for his own purposes only? Because he believed in something. He believed that with great power, comes great responsibility. He grasped onto these words after the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, who perished after a killer murdered him. Peter met the killer before, but he ignored him, believing that catching criminals wasn't his duty.

The killer then met Uncle Ben. He wanted Uncle Ben's car, but Uncle Ben refused to help him. The killer, angered, shot Uncle Ben with his gun. Uncle Ben suffered death because Peter was ignorant of his responsibilities. From that day on, Peter donned the uniform of his career as the web-slinging Spider-Man!

Chapter 1

Reasons of Hatred

'Mr Osborn, we received the new engine for project Sky Stick.' said the Secret Operations Manager of OsCorp, Darryl Lowland.

'The 930-XC turbo hydraulic engine?' said Harry Osborn, the CEO of OsCorp himself.

'Yes sir, we also tested the metal organic blade harness glove. The experiment was a success.'

'Very good, Lowland. And I want the engine modified with the Sky Stick glider prototype immediately.'

'Yes, Mr Osborn.' said Lowland as he left Harry's office.

Harry made sure that Lowland was absolutely gone before he opened the drawers of his office table and extracted a thick file from it. He opened the file and guess whose face appeared at a newspaper strip that was pasted on the first page? Spider-Man (if you said Spider-Man, you are honored with the title of a Spider-Man fan! If you guessed otherwise, you're a practical asshole who doesn't deserve to read the Rise of the New Goblin!). He flicked through a few pages until he found a strip with the headline: Bankrupt Industrialist Norman Osborn Found Dead! Death May Be Linked With Spider-Man

Spider-Man killed Harry's father (That is what Harry thought, everybody! In reality, Norman killed himself after failing to impale Spider-Man with his glider. Instead, the glider crushed him, with razor sharp blades protruding from his back, as seen in Spider-Man 1.). He even saw Spider-Man bringing the dead body of Norman Osborn, wearing half the suit of the Green Goblin. More shocking however, Harry finally discovered that his best friend Peter Parker is actually Spider-Man!

Harry is thrown into a world of conflict as he can't decide who to follow and who to forgive. Whether it's to follow in his father's footsteps or to forgive Peter, he can't make a choice…until now. He convinced himself to believe that Peter was the wrong one while his father was right. Harry will have to kill Peter for VENGEANCE and REVENGE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sequel to Rise of the New Goblin. Enjoy!

Rise of the New Goblin II

Chapter 2

Flint Marko Unmasked

It was past midnight and the stars twinkled brightly, assisting the moon which was shining, creating tall shadows of the skyscrapers of New York. Our story takes place near the Sand Filtration factory, where a known fugitive is running away from the authorities in clumps of trees. That fugitive was Flint Marko. He was running because of the fact he had murdered someone.

'Marko!' shouted an officer throughout the thick trees. 'Stop and surrender now!'

'I ain't going back to prison.' said Marko as he kept running. Finally, he found himself near the gates of the Sand Filtration factory. The gates weren't high so he climbed over them. A worker saw him.

'Hey!' said the worker. 'Dou you have a pass? If you don't, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave.'

Marko gave a quick punch to the worker. The worker slumped on the ground, unconscious. Marko picked up speed again and headed toward the filtration process labs, not knowing where he was going. The authorities managed to keep up with him.

'Over here, look!' said an officer, noticing the fainted worker. 'He must have gone to the filtration labs. Let's go, people!' There were shuffling footsteps as the cops moved in the labs. Marko panicked as he heard voices that were concerned about 'find Marko!' Once again, he took flight into a room with a notice he didn't bother to read: DANGER! SAND FILTRATION CHAMBER! STAY CLEAR OF THIS AREA WHEN ACTIVE!

The first thing Marko saw was mounds of sand with a giant blender razor located at the top of the chamber. He instantaneously knew that he should go back until he found the door of the chamber automatically shut from the outside. Marko tried all his might to open the door, but his efforts were fruitless. He then saw a notice with big blocked letters: CHAMBER ACTIVE AT THESE TIMES: 12.00pm, 5.00pm, 10.00pm, 1.30am AND 6.00am. PROGRESS IS ACTIVATED AUTOMATICALLY SET AT THE LISTED HOURS.

Marko was afraid to see what time it was at his watch. But he managed to take a quick peek. It was…(drum rolls plz…)… 1.29am. Marko shouted for help but unfortunately for him, the chamber was sound proof. 10 second to 1.30. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…

'Son of a—' …1. There was a loud beeping sound and the large razors began to spin. First slowly, but then, they began to pick up speed. The mounds of sand joined the razors in their twisting dance. Marko stood away from the gigantic razors, scared of being ripped to pieces. Suddenly, a foul smelling gas was sprayed into the chamber, swirling around with the razors.

After a minute or two, Marko felt strange. He felt as if his body was going to crumble. Then, pain spiked through his whole body, causing him to scream in pain. Marko fell onto his knees as he saw his hand…his fingers breaking away into small pieces of sand, which went to spin with the razors. His whole body was crumbling…into nothingness.

Flint Marko was no more. He was something else.

A/N: Sorry for the short story but I really got no time. More to come. Plz R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

A/N: The third piece of the Rise of the New Goblin. Plz R&R. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Poison

'I assume you are the Parkers?' said Police Captain George Stacy.

'Yes.' Answered both Aunt May and Peter.

'Well, I'm glad to say we've found the actual killer of Benjamin Parker.'

'What?'

Peter and Aunt May were both called to the police station that day for some news regarding of Uncle Ben's murder.

'Do you know who's the killer?' asked Peter while Aunt May clamped her mouth with her hands.

'The killer's name is Flint Marko.' answered Stacy, taking out a photograph of the criminal.

'Do you have him?' Peter asked again, cracking his knuckles together. 'I'd sure love to give him a—'

'I'm afraid that's the bad news.' Stacy interrupted. 'After finding evidence showing that Marko was the real culprit, we sent a squad of NYPD cops to apprehend him. Unfortunately, he escaped after the squad lost him in the Sand Filtration factory.'

'No!' Peter shouted, slamming his fist on Stacy's office table.

'Peter!' scolded Aunt May.

'Aunt May, that man killed my uncle!'

'I'm sorry, Captain Stacy, but my nephew is a little bit upset.'

Aunt May led the fuming Peter out of Stacy's office. They left the police station by taking a cab back to Aunt May's home in Queens. When they arrived, Peter, still enraged, went to sit in the living room while Aunt May went to make some coffee.

She then brought Peter a cup. Peter drank half of the cup with one gulp, and placed it on the old coffee table in front of him.

Peter sighed as his calmness returned.

'Peter…' Aunt May said.

'I'm angry, Aunt May.' Peter whispered. 'That Marko guy killed Uncle Ben and he's out loose.'

'Peter,' said Aunt May, 'what you're going through now are the reactions of anger. Your anger will lead you to revenge. Revenge is like poison. It can take us over and before you know it, it can turn you into something ugly.'

Peter looked into the eyes of the old woman in front of him. He knew those words she spoke were words of wisdom. But for the first time in his life, he had to disobey those words. He needed to find this Marko. He just had to. He's going to catch this guy and teach him a lesson.

Peter Parker embraced his aunt. Tonight, Spider-Man's going to be in the streets of New York City.

Chapter 4

Awakened Abomination

There was a loud clanking sound. Footsteps could be heard.

'Nelson, you sure this sand's been filtrated?' someone asked. 'I want this sand for the zoo to be clean, not infested with germs or bacteria. The zoo manager's gonna cut my head off if his animals get sick.'

'I'm positive, sir,' replied another person. 'The chamber cleaned it at 1.30 am in the morning.'

'Excellent, I'll just ask Jordan to load—'he stopped. 'Good Lord!' he exclaimed. 'What the hell is that?!'

Flint Marko rose from his unconsciousness. His whole body was made of sand and crumbled easily. Marko looked at his own body in horror, but then he was amazed as the sand reattached to his body and regenerated into normal skin.

'Nelson!' screamed the man. 'What are you waiting for?! Call security!'

'Yes sir!' cried the other one who was named as Nelson. He reached for a radio on his belt and shouted into it. 'Security! Come to the filtration chamber! There's some sort of monster!'

'He…he…help…' croaked Marko, raising his hand which was regenerating from sand to skin. 'Help…me…it hurts…'

Armed security guards arrived. They aimed their guns at Marko and fired. The bullets

passed through Marko's body but no blood was spilled. But pain was still present.

Marko shouted in agony.

'CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN?!' he roared, emitting tiny grains of sand. 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BASTARDS!'

He raised his hand which grew to the size of a car and crushed the guards. More guards appeared. Marko knew he couldn't defeat all of them so he escaped. He discovered that he can travel to places by becoming a sand storm. He passed through the guards and fled the scene.

Marko, now hiding in an alley, realized that he was different. He was a monster, an abomination created by accident, a freak. No, he wasn't a freak or a monster! He was a new super criminal! He was the sinister Sandman!

A/N: Well, that concludes Chapter 3&4. Next: Chapter 5!


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: This is chapter 5 of the Rise of the New Goblin. Plz R&R. enjoy.

Chapter 5

The First Confrontation

The city was dark as always as it was overshadowed by New York's finest skyscrapers. The sun was high up and usually the wall crawling superhero wasn't out during this time. But this wasn't going to stop him to patrol the city for Flint Marko.

Peter raises his arm and emits a webline, protruding from his wrist. The web caught a flagpole, and he swung upwards. Peter released the web, and somersaulted in the air. He then used his ability to crawl on walls to stick onto a building. Below him, people cheered for him. Despite the anger in him, he smiled, acknowledging the crowd of fans.

'Spider-Man, we love you!' a man shouted.

'Spider-Man, can I have your autograph?' another said.

'Spider-Man, take me swinging!' a teenage girl said.

'Spider-Man! I—what the heck?! Look out!!'

The crowd scattered as an armored van nearly crash them. Peter leaped into action. He fell through the air before spinning a webline. The van raced off, with him swinging in effort to catch up. Finally, he managed to cling himself on top of the van's roof. With his extraordinary spider strength, he rammed his fist into the van and successfully made a hole. Peter widened the hole until it was big enough for him to go through.

He went in the hole and met with the person he was determined to find: Flint Marko.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 6 will be longer. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter, we will witness the transformation of Harry Osborn into the New Goblin and Peter's first battle with the Sandman! Plz R&R.**

Chapter 6

Rebirth

Harry Osborn stared at the screen of his computer. It was asking whether to allow the Oz formula flow in a tank chamber. This tank chamber was the very one Norman Osborn used to transform into the terrifying Green Goblin. Harry was about to do the same. He was about to embrace the Oz formula as a tool to kill Spider-Man. He clicked on the word 'Yes' on his computer.

Harry entered the tank chamber and strapped himself onto a metallic chair as the door of the tank chamber snapped shut. Harry waited with baited breath as the tank chamber began to fill with emerald gas. The gas looked harmless until it made contact with Harry's skin.

Harry bit his tongue to overcome the searing pain the Oz formula was causing him. The pain was spiking his insides, as though the flames of hell were licking him. He wondered how his father could withstand the suffering when he experienced his transformation.

As the pain suddenly started, it suddenly stopped. Harry opened the straps on him and tried to get up. His body felt weak, very weak until he couldn't even walk. He crawled on his limbs and opened the door of the tank chamber. Harry managed to lay himself on the nearest bed. His last glimpse before falling into darkness was the face of the demonic face of the Green Goblin, laughing maniacally at him…

**In the city…**

An armored van crushed the scene where Spider-Man's fans were cheering. The van continued its rampage route and struck a lamp post. The lamp post clanked, and finally fell, straightly toward a small boy holding a balloon. Peter leaped into action, spinning a strong webline and catching the boy. Peter then gave the boy to his mother back.

'O my god!' cried the panicking mother. 'Thank you, Spider-Man, thank you for saving little Eric!'

'Thank you, Mr. Spider-Man.' said the boy called Eric, his mother still clinging on him.

'No problemo, kiddo.' replied Peter. Spinning another webline, he swings off to follow the van, which drove away while Peter saved Eric.

The armored van was still recklessly driven through Manhattan's streets, causing people to run away in panic. Peter, swinging close behind, managed to cling himself onto the van's roof. The van was vibrating and shaking so hard and so quick, Peter wasn't sure that his wall-clinging ability was up to the task. Suddenly, the surface of the roof in front of him broke open, making a hole. A man was knocked out of the hole, with a shotgun in his hand. Peter knew he was the guard of the armored van and saved him from death by preventing his fall with webbing.

Peter climbed into the hole and guess who he met.

Flint Marko was bending over the bags of money in the van, gathering them together. He was shocked to see Spider-Man but he did not panic and started attacking at will like most villains do, but he held up his hands and said: 'Look, pal, I don't want to fight.'

'You…' Peter remembered the photograph that Captain Stacy had shown at the police station. 'You!' Remembering the face of Uncle Ben at the edge of his death, Peter slammed a raging fist toward Marko.

Strangely, weirdly, Peter's clenched hand made a hole in Marko's body. The hole was crumbling with sand. 'What the--?' Peter said, astounded. Marko raised his left hand which shape-shifted into huge sand-molded hammer and knocked Peter out of the van through its doors. He skidded on the hard road as the van pulled away.

Good thing Peter was quick. He spun a webline onto the van and grabbed one of the broken van doors. Peter then used the door as a board to slide on the road. Finally, the van stopped. The front door of the vehicle opened, and the driver stumbled out, unconscious. Then, a radical sand storm raged out of the van and formed a massive figure. Its boulder-sized fist crashed through the lines of parked cars and caused them to soar into the air.

(I'm redirecting this from a feature skill from Treyarch's movie-based-video-game Spider-Man 2.) Peter was confronted with dozens of flying cars. Instantly, he used his spider reflexes to avoid the cars in slow-motion. (That's the specialty of the Spider Reflexes. In the game, if you use this skill, time will slow down, giving you huge advantages to beat the bad guys. For more info, buy the goddamned video game and play it.)

When the storm of cars dispersed, Peter kneeled onto the ground, panting. His spider reflexes sure took most of his energy out of him. Nevertheless, his tiredness didn't weaken his pride of defending Uncle Ben's honor. Unfortunately, Marko was nowhere to be seen. He had fled the scene.

Spider-Man had ultimately failed to capture the new supervillain in New York City: the Sandman.

**A/N: And that's that. I've just seen Spider-Man 3 so I'm gonna line it with Rise of the New Goblin a little bit. Get ready for chapter 7 as Peter will receive the black suit and Harry, as the New Goblin, will face his first ever enemy, Electro! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
